Keeping Track
by EvanescentBeauty
Summary: Kate talks to Jack after Juliet's shaking comment.


"_He told you not to come back because you broke his heart."_

Kate closed her eyes as Juliette's ringing words echoed back to her and vibrated through her brain. _I didn't break his heart, _she kept telling herself. _Besides, what does Juliet know? I've known Jack for almost three months . . . all she has is a file. _She wiped her eyes quickly as a tear fell from her eyes. Whether it was in sadness or anger, she did not know.

"Hey, there, Freckles."

Kate turned her head slightly as Sawyer came up behind her and sat down in the sand next to her.

"Hey, James."

She saw the familiar flicker in his eyes at his annoyance at her using his real name. But as he blinked, the flicker was gone, and he smiled.

"What 'cha doin' out here?" he asked. "Isn't staring at the ocean in despair getting a bit old?"

She smiled a bit. "I'm not in despair," she said quietly.

"Well, somethin's botherin' you," he said.

"I just need some time alone," said Kate quietly.

"You didn't have that attitude last night," said Sawyer. Kate knew that the comment was not made in accusation -- in fact she could practically hear the sarcastic sneer on his lips coating the words as he said them -- but something about it made the creature in her chest roar with anger. She stood up.

"Yeah, well sorry if don't want you on top of me twenty-four-seven," she snapped.

"Freckles!" cried Sawyer, suprised, as she stormed off into the camp. "Kate!"

But she ignored him, hoping he would leave her alone. She passed the camp site and went off into the jungle. She dared not stray too far -- no place was safe now. She hid behind a tree and slid down it until she came to rest in the mossy ground. She laid her head back against the rough bark and sighed. The creature inside of her had twirled down into a purring ball, curling up at the pit of her stomach, and left her extremely tired.

"Kate?"

She opened her eyes and flinched as she heard her name. It was Jack.

"You must have dozed off," said Jack. "Haven't seen you at the camp for a good forty-five minutes."

"You keeping track of me now?" asked Kate, and she didn't know where the irritation came from.

"Uhh, now that the Others are sort of out to get us all . . . yeah. You could say that I am."

Kate wanted desperately to feel flattered by the gesture, but she knew he was probably "keeping track" of everybody on the island. She stood up and brushed off her pants.

"Sorry," she said. "I'll try not to do that again."

Jack gave a small smile. She watched him turn his back and take a few steps further into the trees, when she spoke.

"Why did you tell me to go back?"

Jack paused, then turned slowly around.

"What?" he said.

"Why did you tell me to go back? After they took you?" she asked quietly.

"I didn't want you to get hurt," said Jack. "I would have thought that was obvious."

Kate had to take a few moments to herself to fight the tears that stung her throat and eyes.

"Jack," she said, her voice cracking. "When you saw me and Sawyer in the cameras," she breathed. Jack blinked, and the solemn barrier in his eyes was broken.

"... Jack, I never meant to hurt you," she whispered. "I may be with Sawyer now, but I'll always..." she broke off. Jack looked down at the ground, and sniffed quietly, before looking back at the trees. She closed her eyes, and tears fell that she could not stop.

"You'll always be the guy I sewed up the day we crashed here," she said softly. "The man who I trusted with my life. The man I risked my life _for..._"

Jack looked away from her.

"Until _her..." _hissed Kate through clenched teeth. "She came, and then everything suddenly changed. You're not the same, Jack!"

She broke off as Jack rushed toward her and she slammed back against the tree.

"You're with Sawyer," breathed Jack angrily, his eyes ablaze. "You broke _my _heart... Don't act like you're the victim."

Kate blinked. "I never meant to," she whispered. "I just . . . I don't want you to forget that I'm still here."

Jack said nothing, but he back away slowly. Kate's face was streaked with tears now, and she turned away, wiping them from her cheeks.

"Sawyer will be looking for you," said Jack solemnly. Kate turned around, a mixture of shock and hurt on her face.

"Jack..." she whispered.

"Don't make him wait," said Jack. And he turned from her and walked out into the trees. Kate blinked, and tears fell. More and more came, until she had completely forgotten where she was. She sat back against the tree and closed her eyes, not wanting to think about it any longer.


End file.
